winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rhiabloom12/This Spell = That Spell(observation concerning spell section)
This has been bugging me a while, but multiple translations of the same spell are usually listed under multiple pages rather just one. After comparing the spells to those listed on the Italian wiki and some simple deduction, these are the potential corrections I found. There are also some cases where Cinelume added a spell name when there was none, and instead may be an (originally-)unnamed use of another named spell. Or where what was said was not actually the name of a spell. Bloom *Dragon Energy = Full Dragon Energy = Dragon Fury(401) (Energia del Drago) *Dragon Fury = Fury of the Dragon (Furia del Drago) *Flame Storm = Flame Storm Vortex Burst (Tempesta di Fiamme) *Flames of Bravery = Bravery Flames (Fiamme del Coraggio) *Untranslated: Scudo Magico(313),Energia del Drago(405), Furia del Drago(404), *Dub only or used as a descriptor of spell: Blast Ball, Flame Shield(214), Full Power Fire, Triple Blast, Fire Wall, Wave Shield, Fire Glance, Dragon Flame Power Fire, Power of the Flame Stella *Ocean of Light = Sea of Light = Light Ocean (Oceano di Luce) *Sunbeam Shower = Solar Charge = Solar Blast = Sun Energy Burst(321) = Sun Energy Discharge (Scarica di Energia Solare/Energia Solare) *Solar Storm = Sun Storm (Tempesta Solare) *Light Diamond = Diamond of Light (Diamante di Luce) *Dub only or used as a descriptor of spell:Sunup Attack, Sun Wave Supernova, Solar Flare, Sun Energy Burst(401) Flora *Golden Pollen = Glitter Dust (Polline Dorato) *Wrapping Ivy = Magic Winding Ivy (Edera Avvolgente) *Floral Whirlpool = Flower Twister (Turbine Floreale) *Green Luxuriant Ivy = Glowing Ivy = Liana's Chain = Luxuriant Ivy(323,404) (Verde Edera Rigogliosa/Edere Rigigliosa) *Chlorophyll Bolts = Magical Vine Net (Dardi di Clorofilla) *Dub only or used as a descriptor of spell: Venus Gobbler, Root of All Good, Vine Tie Musa *Sound Wave(s) = Sonic Shield = Sound Wave Attack (Onde Sonare, Onda Sonara, Attacco di Onde Sonare) *Enchantix Amplifer = Magic Bass Boost (Risonanza di Basso) *Sonic Blast(Mega Sound,102) ≠ Sonic Blast(Colpo Sonico,MA) ≠ Sonic Blast(Esplosione Sonica,501) *Sonic Boom(3D Sonic Boom, 210) ≠ Sonic Bomb(Bomba Sonica, 212) *Magic Base Boom(Colpo di Basso Magico,314) ≠ Magic Bass Boom(Risonanza di Basso,326/401) *Untranslated: Sound Barrier(Barriera Sonara,221), Decibel Barrier (Barriera Decibel),Triade Sonora *Dub only or used only as a descriptor of spell:Bass Boost, Ultrasonic Wave, Sonic Combo Blast, Reverse Chord, Max Volume, Sound Waves(223), Sound Wave Attack(406), Tecna *Electric Storm = Magnetic Storm (Tempesta Elettrica) *Bio-Rhythmic Blast = Bio-Rhythmic Flow (Raggio Bioritmico) *Organic Cube = Organic Shield (Cubo Organico) *Dub only or used only as a descriptor of unnamed spell: Tecna Power, Digital Glitch, Oxygen Bubble, Protective Force Field, *Untranslated: Electric Storm (Tempesta Elettrica,323), Prismatic Dart(Dardo Prismatico), Digital Network(Rete Digitale) Aisha *Plasma Magic Bolt = Morphix Attack Plasma Bolt = Morphix Attack (Saetta Magica di Plasma) *Enchanted Plasma = Enchanted Morphix(316) (Plasma Incantato) *Mophix Wave = Morphix Tidal Wave (Onda Morphix/Onda di Mare Morphix) *Plasma Barrier = Barrier (Barriera/Barriera di Plasma) *Dub only or used only as a descriptor of spell: Power Ball, Plasma Warp, Power Jabs, Super-Powered Morphix, Category:Blog posts Category:Spells